


[Podfic] A Happy Story, by thesardine

by adastra03 (ad_astra_03)



Series: Sing Me the Alphabet [podfic] [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Animal Abuse, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_astra_03/pseuds/adastra03
Summary: An audiofic recording of thesardine's "A Happy Story," from the Alphabet series.Author's Summary:Natasha ducks her head and pets Cluck Cluck. The hairs that escape her bun are frizzy and puff out. Her hand shakes and then she lets her arm drop slowly so Cluck Cluck slides to the floor and lands like a bounce and ruffles her feathers.Bucky reaches out to Natasha and takes a big step towards Steve.Specs: 00:50:45 | 46.4 MB





	[Podfic] A Happy Story, by thesardine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Happy Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332517) by [thesardine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesardine/pseuds/thesardine). 



> Thanks to thesardine for generous blanket permission.

  
**Title:** A Happy Story  
  
**Author:** [thesardine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesardine)  
  
**Reader:** [adastra03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_astra_03)  
  
**Rating:** Teen  & Up  
  
**Specs:** 00:50:45 | 46.4 MB  


**Author's Summary:** _Natasha ducks her head and pets Cluck Cluck. The hairs that escape her bun are frizzy and puff out. Her hand shakes and then she lets her arm drop slowly so Cluck Cluck slides to the floor and lands like a bounce and ruffles her feathers._ Bucky reaches out to Natasha and takes a big step towards Steve. 

  
**Read the Text:** [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332517)  
  
**Download the Audiofic:** [here.](https://mega.nz/#!z1BHyB6D!pxC7eqa0YxaDFTRvtAtypjQYz733B-1BHgQU-QJvtBQ.)  
  
**Crossposted:** at my [Dreamwidth.](https://adastra03.dreamwidth.org/5277.html)  


Please consider leaving feedback for [thesardine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesardine) if you enjoy the story!


End file.
